Temple of Bloom
|Zombie = Ambush only: }} Temple of Bloom is the fifth Endless Zone in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that is unlocked after beating Lost City - Day 20. The player starts with Sunflower, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Cabbage-pult. The reason for Cabbage-pult's presence is the possibility that the player will encounter Excavator Zombie, which cannot be killed with straight-shooting plants like Peashooter. Cabbage-pult does not replace the Peashooter because Parasol Zombie may appear, which cannot be damaged by lobbed-shot plants. Like all Endless Zones, the entire zone itself is more challenging than ordinary levels, as one may not know when a level will have three or four flags. Dialogue (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Hi neighbor! Welcome to the Lost Temple! Crazy Dave: Here you'll find that gold is good but brings out more zombies! (Crazy Dave leaves) Strategies For this Endless Zone, you must try to bring plants that do not shoot projectiles that can‘t be blocked by Excavator Zombies or Parasol Zombies. Plants like Laser Bean and Fume-shroom are perfect for this, as they have good range and can do good damage. Parachute Rains can also cause problems if released on less defended lanes and could possibly cause you to lose the game if not dealt with fast enough. Expect speedy assaults from Relic Hunter Zombies and Turquoise Skull Zombies or they will prove troublesome and destroy your plants with ease. Use Gold Tiles to your advantage to get more sun. This is especially important in higher levels, as you could very quickly become starved due to the barrage of zombies. Excavator Zombies, Parasol Zombies, Bug Zombies, Relic Hunter Zombies, Turquoise Skull Zombies, Porter Gargantuars, and Lost Pilot Zombies are very dangerous in this Endless Zone. These zombies can cause massive destruction if all appear in one level and can be problematic if you are not prepared. Blover is an excellent plant in this Endless Zone. They can provide a great advantage by blowing away Bug Zombies and swinging Relic Hunter Zombies. This prevents these zombies from infiltrating your defense and destroying expensive plants. Keep in mind that Lost Pilot Zombies can be detached from their parachutes when Blover is in use though, so be prepared. Gold Leaf is also an excellent choice, as you can create Gold Tiles and generate sun fast. For the same reason, Gold Bloom is also a great plant. When you see Porter Gargantuars in large numbers during higher levels, heavy damage plants like Winter Melon, Coconut Cannon, Strawburst or Banana Launcher are all good choices, just be weary of their Imps. Shrinking Violet can also be very beneficial, since it not only removes half of the Gargantuars health, but also the Imp as well. For higher levels, you must bring powerful plants such as Strawburst, Banana Launcher, Winter Melon, Lava Guava, Coconut Cannon, Ghost Pepper, and Cold Snapdragon. Power Lily is also highly recommended as Plant Food is very scarce in higher levels. Sap-fling can also be used to your advantage to slow down a large number of threats to keep them from destroying your lawn. You can use Primal Wall-nuts to quickly repair damage from Turquoise Skull Zombies. Hurrikale is also great at holding back zombies that have infiltrated your defense. If you get every threat in one level, it is going to be immensely difficult to pass without boosts and power-ups. To avoid wasting countless gems and coins, be sure to have advantageous plants such as Cherry Bomb, Hurrikale, Coconut Cannon, Lava Guava, Blover, and (if purchased) Ghost Pepper, Shrinking Violet, Bombegranate, Grapeshot or Cold Snapdragon. By This can become the easiest Endless Zone besides Dead Man's Booty with the following plants that you should need: . Hurrikale and Stunion are also needed to stall the zombies. Winter Melon + Laser Bean + Blover will extremely greatly help you kill any zombie, since most of Lost City zombies have low health and are easily killed by Laser Bean. However, this can be difficult if you do not boost sun in farther levels, especially after Level 50. When starting, plant two Tile Turnips and two Sun-shrooms on them, then use enough Plant Food to boost sun. Plant two Winter Melons on the second and fourth lane. If there are Parasol Zombies, it is recommended to plant a column of Laser Beans first before you want to plant a column of Winter Melons. After you set up your strategy successfully, plant more Laser Beans to complete the level faster. Remember to use Blovers each time when you see Bug Zombie and Relic Hunter Zombies, because they can destroy your defense very easily, and they have high toughness and speed. Dealing with Gargantuars When you see Gargantuars, pick up these following plants: Sun-shroom, Winter Melon, Blover, Spring Bean, Chard Guard, Hurrikale and Stunion. For the first regular zombie, plant a Stunion on a Gold Tile to stun him. Plant any Sun-shroom on the Gold Tiles to boost your sun to plant Winter Melon so that you can slow down the Gargantuars. If the level has only three flags or under, try to spend only one Plant Food, because you will need Plant Food to feed on Spring Bean. If you see a Gargantuar, use Chard Guard or Spring Bean to hurl him. When he is about to do that, plant Blover on time to kill Gargantuars instantly. Repeat it each time, or you can use Hurrikale + Chard Guard + Blover to kill an entire lane of zombies, which works like Jalapeno. Use Blovers if they throw Imps, but it may not needed if you have Winter Melons in the first column. You need at least one Winter Melon on each lane to have more time stopping the Gargantuars. Hurrikale and Stunion will help you greatly on keeping the Gargantuars busy. If you have trouble and Gargantuars are about to screw your defense, use the combo Spring Bean fed Plant Food and Blover to solve this. If you do not use this on time, you will not only waste Plant Food, but also easily lose. Gargantuars along with Turquoise Skull Zombies are the only real threats. Gargantuars with others are not if you have Blovers and a column of Winter Melons, along with Hurrikale and Stunion. By These are the essential plants that you will need to get as soon as possible: . Other plants may also help you with this challenge. The first thing you need to do at all level is trying to set up a good economy. Start the level by planting a Sun-shroom and boost it once. This will allow you to get two Tile Turnips quickly. Plant two Sun-shrooms on those Power Tiles and boost them once to have enough sun for a third Tile Turnip. Plant another Sun-shroom at the third tile and boost them twice to have sun for the fourth and final Tile Turnip. You will have over 3500 sun after the seventh plant food, more than enough to set up a row of Winter Melons and buy additional firepower. For Gargantuar levels, it is best to put a Tile Turnip at the third row to allow a boosted Infi-nut to guard against imps. These Power Tiles will also allow you to chain boost multiple Winter Melons later on, creating a barrage of melons that not even Gargantuar can survive. Each damage dealers have its own strengths and weaknesses: Melon-pult does not require any attention and is the cheapest to plant, but does nothing against Parasols. Coconut Cannon requires some player interaction and has trouble hitting Excavators, but are quite reliable to use. Banana Launcher deals the greatest amount of damage possible and has no trouble against Parasols or Excavators, but requires the most attention, may misfire due to faulty touchscreen and has problem fighting Pilots. As for the zombies, they will not give you much of a trouble. Relic Hunters and Bug Zombies can be easily countered by liberal use of Blovers; Excavators, Parasols and Turquoise Skull are not durable enough to reach your defense, although they can do serious damage if they do; Gargantuars can take a lot of punishment, but not enough; and Pilots can be dealt with by protecting the field with boosted Infi-nuts. By Plants: Steps: First of all, place a Primal Sunflower down, somewhere in the first to third column, and feed it Plant Food. If the level has one wave, use one, if it has two or more, use two. Next, start to lay down Primal Potato Mine where the first zombie is. If there is an early ambush, use a combination of Primal Peashooter and Primal Potato Mine. After planting a Primal Potato Mine, start planting down Primal Peashooter on the fourth column. Plant on Gold Tiles first. Speaking of Gold Tiles, use Gold Leaf on the third column Primal Sunflowers. You will see why later. Keep planting more Primal Peashooters until they occupy at least three to four columns. While doing this, start planting down Winter Melon, by digging up Primal Sunflowers on the first and second column. Keep planting Gold Leaves for sun, Cherry Bomb for less lag or early on, and Blover to deal with the flying threats. Once there are five Gold Leaves planted on the third column, continue to the fourth column, and so on. Zombies: * : will be pushed back by Primal Peashooter, but not damaged. Early on, use Primal Potato Mine or Cherry Bomb, and later on, use Winter Melon. * : The opposite of Excavator Zombie. Use Primal Peashooter. * : Just do not let him near a Gold Tile, should be easy with Primal Peashooter. * : Early on, he can be a threat, hiding with all the other zombies. Get Winter Melons out fast. * / : Use Blover * : Primal Peashooter and Blover should easily take them down, as zombies are considered airborne when they are knocked back. Thrown Imps should be dealt with Blover. By Using eight seed slots, your basic lineup should be as follows: *Sun-shroom *Winter Melon *Banana Launcher *Tile Turnip *Blover *Power Lily *Stunion *Chard Guard There are a few times when this strategy should be modified, so keep an eye on the zombie horde while selecting plants for each level to see what types of zombies you will be dealing with. #Blover can and should be left out only when there are NO Relic Hunters or Bug Zombies. Otherwise, it is a necessity. #If you see Parasol Zombies, ditch one of your plants (possibly Chard Guard) in favor of Red Stinger, and plant a column of those as soon as you can during the level. (Laser Bean is more expensive but is a slightly better option.) #In a long level, or one with many Gargantuars, you may wish to have huge amounts of sun. In this case, replace a less-needed plant with Twin Sunflower. #For easier levels (usually ones where you do not see Gargantuars and there is not much diversity in the zombie horde), you can do without Tile Turnip. #Other good plants in this lineup - when you have room - include Hurrikale and Iceberg Lettuce. With this strategy, it is vital to set up quickly, as you only have two attack plants and they are the most expensive plants in the game. Amass a surplus of Plant Food at the end of each level and use it on Sun-shrooms to jumpstart the next level. Try to get a Winter Melon in rows 2 and 4 as soon as possible. A good Tile Turnip array is two under Winter Melons and two under Banana Launchers, although if you can get a fifth one in, do it. Always make sure you have sun left for emergency Blovers and Stunions. By *'Suggested plants:' Set-up: (Phase 1) Place five Primal Sunflowers in the back column. Try to stall the first few zombies with Primal Potato Mines. Use the Gold Bloom for more sun. At this point, try placing some melons, Laser Beans or Cold Snapdragons to attack incoming zombies. Try to place Gold Leaves with spots with plants. Do this a lot, as they will become your primary sun source later in the level. Start placing down more melons/beans in columns 2+3. Remember to use Blover to get rid of Bug Zombies or Relic Hunter Zombies. If you are upset, pause the game and go look at memes, return when you are better. Keep using instant-kills or Shirking Violet to manage troublesome zombies. Phase 2: If you have enough gold leaves placed down, and your economy is doing well, shovel the Primal Sunflowers. Replace them with Melons or Laser Beans. (Remember Gold Bloom!) Now you will have three columns of melons/beans! Use the remaining sun and the sun from Gold Leaves for instant-kills and Blover. It would help if you brought along Power Lily. So far your defense should look like this: Note: The Cold Snapdragon are not necessary. Gargantuars should be dealt with easily, as three columns of melons or beans do a lot of damage (especially when there is violet to make the zombies take double damage), and instant-kills and Plant Food. Well, that is my strategy! Hope it helps for some levels! By Required plants: Sun-shroom, Gold Bloom, Fume-shroom, Primal Peashooter, Blover, Stallia. The above combination is useful for dealing with any sort of zombies the game might throw at you. Since Fume-shroom goes through shovels and multiple zombies and is relatively cheap, it is a staple for this strategy. I use Sun-shrooms because I like them it is a personal choice. The Gold-bloom is exceptionally handy in any situation and that combined with Sun-shrooms can give you a full line of Sun-shrooms and a Winter Melon with sun left over before the second zombie appears. The Primal Peashooter also allows you to utilize a glitch that causes any zombie (including full-health Gargantuars) to be blown away by its boardwipe effect as long as it is currently moving in a way that is not its walking animation, i.e. the knockback from the Primal Peashooter. This is also useful for dealing with anything else, as the Fume-shrooms hits nearly all of them in front of it, while (if you're lucky) none of the zombies can get close enough to eat it. I generally go for a ratio of 1 Primal Peashooter : 2 Fume-shrooms. Since Fume-shroom's plant food ability is a high-damage knockback, if your Primal Peashooters aren't doing their job, plant food the Fume-shrooms to effectively clear and reset the lane. The Stallia (optional but handy) is used for delaying groups while you patch any holes in your defenses during later levels. This leaves you with at least one extra slot to deal with zombies how you see fit, such as a Cherry bomb or Winter Melon (since you should have an excess of sun with gold tiles and Gold-blooms). Choose the extra in accordance to the zombie's defenses. E.g. if there is a Parasol zombie, a Winter Melon isn't going to be much use. Adapt the order that you plant Fume-shrooms and Primal Peashooters to match the zombies as they come, using the Stallia to buy time and you should go far. By *'Required plants' ** Twin Sunflower (You can use any sun-producing plant) ** Winter Melon ** Tile Turnip ** Ghost Pepper or Guacodile ** Chard Guard ** Primal Potato Mine ** Gold Bloom *'Notes' #If there are Lost City Imp Zombies, that means the level will be rushed at the beginning. # Parasol Zombies are immune from directly taking damage from Winter Melon. *'Procedure' #Place Gold Bloom on a Gold Tile then use Plant Food on its seed packet and place Gold Bloom on another Gold Tile. #Start placing Twin Sunflowers on the second column. If there is a Gold Tile on the first column, place the Twin Sunflowers there. #Place a Tile Turnip when the first zombie arrives. Check to see how many flags there are. If there are 1 or 2 flags, don't place any more Tile Turnips. If there are 3 or more flags, place another Tile Turnip. #Kill the first few zombies with Primal Potato Mine and Ghost Pepper. #Start planting Winter Melons on column 1 or 2. Do not place them on Gold Tiles. #Use Plant Food on Winter Melons if you have a surplus of them. Tile Turnips will help destroy zombies quickly. *'How to counter zombies' ** Lost Pilot Zombie: Winter Melons should take care of these. ** Excavator Zombie: Winter Melons should also take care of these. Use Ghost Pepper if they come early. ** Parasol Zombie: Ghost Pepper should be used. Prioritize the Parasol Zombies. ** Bug Zombie: Winter Melons and Ghost Pepper could kill them. ** Porter Gargantuar: Plant a Chard Guard on the third column to launch back the Imp. Use Primal Potato Mine and Ghost Pepper to deal with groups of these. ** Imp Porter: Try to ignore them. If they are posing a threat, use to get rid of them. ** Relic Hunter Zombie: Try skipping levels or using to get rid of them if you have the eighth slot. ** Turquoise Skull Zombie: Same as Imp Porter. Visual clues such as blue sun will notify you if they will destroy a plant. By *'Required Plants' *Moonflower *Shadow Peashooter (Level 4+ works best) *Imitater *Infi-Nut *Gold Bloom *Grapeshot *Tile Turnip *'Optional' *Electric Blueberry *'Procedure' 1. Place Gold Bloom and Imitated Gold Bloom on Gold Tiles. 2. Start placing Moonflowers on the second column, While also placing Shadow Peashooters on the first and third columns. 3. Place a Tile Turnip somewhere in the Fourth Column, Then place an Infi-Nut on it and use Plant Food. 4. If you have it, start planting Electric Blueberries on the first, second, fourth and fifth row of the fourth column. 5. Plant Tile Turnip under the Shadow Peashooters, Using Gold Bloom as you go. *'Dealing with Zombies' *Lost Pilot Zombie: Shadow Peashooters should take care of these. *Excavator Zombie: Shadow Peashooter will easily counter these. *Parasol Zombie: Shadow Peashooter will also take care of these. *Bug Zombie: Shadow Peashooter and Electric Blueberry will neutralize them. *Porter Gargantuar: Grapeshot, Electric Blueberry, and Power Tiles should be used. Prioritize the Porter Gargantuars. *Imp Porter: These pose no threat at all due to the Shadow Peashooter. Use Shadow Peashooter power swallow if they become dangerous. *Relic Hunter Zombie: Try skipping levels or use Infi-Nut Plant Food effect. *Turquoise Skull Zombie: These pose no threat as the Shadow Peashooters will likely kill them before they can become a threat. Gallery Trivia *Name-wise, it is extremely similar to the Pyramid of Doom. In fact, it appears to be the opposite of it. *It is a pun on/reference to Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. **It might be also a pun on The Temple of Bloon, an area from Bloons 2, a game by Ninja Kiwi. ***Both Temple of Bloom and The Temple of Bloon share the same pun or reference. *There is an error in which E.M.Peach can be obtained, but there are no machines in this zone. This was fixed in the 3.8.1 update. **However, players who obtained E.M.Peach before the update can still keep it until the player loses and restarts the Endless Zone. *There was an error when the player opens Temple of Bloom, it said "Lost City - Day X" instead of "Temple of Bloom - Level X." This was fixed in the 3.7.2 update. Category:Endless levels Category:Endless Zones Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears